


Masks

by ViennatheDachshund



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennatheDachshund/pseuds/ViennatheDachshund
Summary: This is my Big Hero 6 fanfic that follows Abigail Callaghan's journey after the movie. By this point she has recovered from being in hyper sleep and her father has been convicted.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Big Hero 6 fanfic that follows Abigail Callaghan's journey after the movie. By this point she has recovered from being in hyper sleep and her father has been convicted.

 

    The rain poured down as her taxi rolled through the streets. It had rained all last week and had continued well into the next. She knew she had put this off for too long, and when the rain started she thought it seemed fitting; the storm going on outside would match the storm raging inside her mind and her heart.     Well, except for one aspect. On the news they had been saying how the rain was causing massive erosion, but she knew that nothing could wash away what she was feeling. Not rain, not him apologizing, not him staring at her with his bright, blue eyes that she had come to love as a child. Nothing. She had firmed herself in preparation for this day. She had promised herself she wouldn’t forgive him. No matter how much she wanted to.

 

As the taxi came to a stop in front of the San Fransokyo Penitentiary, she pulled out a few large bills and handed them to the taxi driver.

 

    “Keep the change.” she said.

 

    “Really?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

    “Yep.” she said. She opened the door and suck her umbrella out.

 

    “Thank you, Miss. Thank you so much!”

 

    “You’re welcome. Have a nice day.”

 

    She closed the door and walked up the steps towards the building, rain bouncing off her umbrella. She laughed. ‘Have a nice day’. That’s what he had always taught her to say.

 

 _"You never know what someone is feeling like on the inside, Abigail. People often mask their sadness with a smile. A genuine ‘Have a nice day’ can make their inside be just as happy as their outside."_     It was ironic. Now she was the one wearing the mask.

 

    They led her into the little room. It was just like the movies. There were the payphone style desks, like you’d find in an airport, and behind the glass were the men in orange. A police officer led her down the row and gestured to the cubicle at the end.     Then he walked away. She wanted to plead with the officer not to leave. To stay with her. To say she was afraid of him, even though it wasn’t true. It wasn’t him she feared; it was herself. She feared that she wouldn’t be able to keep it together if let alone with him. But she reminded herself of her promise and let the officer walk away.     She looked through the glass. There he was. He looked so sad and small. It was as if the man she had known, the strong man who had carried her on his shoulders as a child, had been sucked dry and all that was left was this husk. He took notice of her and jumped to his feet. Even in prison he always stood when lady entered the room.     She looked him in the eyes and he smiled softly. She looked away quickly and sat down in the chair. She knew she should pick up the phone, but she was drawn to the sight of her hands in her lap. They were petite hands with delicate, beautiful fingers; not the hands you’d expect a pilot or engineer to have. They were her mother’s hands. Her hands was one of the few details she remembered about her mother.     She remembered sitting on the couch as the radio played a waltz and her father bowing to her mother who was washing dishes. She remembered her mother giggling and drying those little hands on her apron which she then pulled out in a curtsy. She remembered her father’s large hand swallowing her mother’s tiny one as they waltzed around the room and she remembered laughing with mirth as they picked her up and swung her around the room with them. It was an old memory, though, and it was faded like all the pictures of her mother. She pick up the phone. She still didn’t look him in the eyes.

 

    “Hello, my sweet Abigail.”

 

    She choked. It was still him. For some reason she thought that now, now that he was a criminal, his voice would sound harsher; more menacing. But it was still him. His rich, melodic voice still rang out to her. The same one that used to sing her lullabies as a girl. She wanted to reach out for it. Grab on to the lullabies, grab on to the past, and cling to it and never let it go. Yet here she sat, helpless to the present. All she could do was listen.

 

    “I- I know that I’ve done some bad things and I am sorry for them. The thing I regret the most is hurting you.”

 

    Her fist clenched on top of her thigh.

 

    “If there is anything I can do or say that will allow you forgive me, I’ll do it.”

 

    His voice was pleading. She fought back tears.

 

    “Please, Abigail. Just tell me where to start and I-”

 

    “Why?” she growled. Something inside her snapped. Now she looked him in the eye, but not with anguish; with anger.

 

    “Why?” he repeated. He looked startled. It was a question he did not think he’d be asked.

 

    “Why did you do it, Dad? What in the world possessed you to attack Krei?"

 

    He opened his mouth as if to answer and then closed it again. This time it was his turn to look away.

 

    "I'm waiting." she said, staring at him coldly. He looked at her and smiled the same soft smile as earlier. It took all her willpower to keep the mask of anger upon her face.

 

    "You were so beautiful when you were born, you know. The perfect little baby," his eyes filled with tears that threatened to roll down his face "the first time I held you in my arms I thought my heart would burst with the amount of love that was in it."

 

    She looked away. She wished she hadn't asked. Her mask was crumbling.

 

    "When your mother died, you were all I had left. I got to see you grow into the lovely young woman you are. I was so proud. So proud."

 

    She closed her eyes. She began to count to ten. This was all a bad dream, right?

 

    "And when you were taken from me, I lost all the love I had left in this world. I became a creature of revenge and I swore I would make the man responsible for your death pay."

 

    Ten.

 

    "Responsible? You blame Krei for the portal’s collapse? It was an accident!" She slammed her little palm on the desk. She was on her feet now.

 

    "I- I can't believe you're defending him!" he yelled, his physical response a mirror of hers.

 

    "I'm not defending him, I'm stating fact! I went back and examined the data from that day! Krei was right! The irregularity in the magnetic containment field was within the normal parameters! If you had acted like the goddamn scientist you claim you are and examined the data, too-”

 

    "I was trying to avenge your death!" he shouted.

 

    "That's not what I wanted!" she screamed. His expression softened. He straightened out and shook his head.

 

    "Stop." he said. Rage bubbled inside of her and filled her to the brim.

 

    "That's not what mom would have wanted!" she yelled even louder. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to be a viper and have her words bite him like envenomed fangs.

 

    "Please, stop." he begged. She was merciless now.

 

    "No! You wallowed alone in your own puddle of grief and didn't let anyone else in. You let it blind you. You didn't stop to think about what was right and what was wrong or what we would have wanted. You didn't think of me or mom, you only thought of yourself and I can't believe that the honest, good man who raised me could be so selfish!"

 

    Her words cut him to the core. He stared, mouth agape, as she tried to catch her breath.

 

    "You're right." he said. Her stomach hit the floor. She couldn't breath. Of all the things he could have said, this was the worst.

 

    "I know now that you can never forgive me. I not only betrayed our future but I betrayed out past," his voice broke. "I am so sorry, Abigail."

 

    Her eyes filled with tears. She tried not to blink.

 

    "I love you."

 

    Her face contorted. She looked away and her eyes closed. Tears rolled down her face. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

 

    "I love you too, Daddy."

 

    "Goodbye."

    She hung up the phone and covered her mouth to quiet her sobs. She walked away quickly. Wanting desperately to look back at him, but not daring to. She couldn’t. If she did, she would forgive him and everything she had worked for would be gone. He needed to know. He needed to learn that revenge has its consequences. Even if it meant losing him.


End file.
